Fighting
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: My view on how the night Derek found Addi cheating should have gone


**A/N:**Ok so this is how I think the night Derek found Addi cheating should have happened. Yeah i've been on a bit of a roll with my one-shots lol. Again thanxs to Beth for beat-ing you rock hun!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own them otherwise this would have happened

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Fighting 

Derek kicked the leather jacket aside and saw red. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth as he took another step. His hand reached for the doorknob to _their_ bedroom and gripped it tight. He took a deep breath and swung it open to reveal Mark and Addison in the throw. Addison saw him first and gasped. Derek saw fear, embarrassment and relief fill her eyes. She quickly pushed Mark off of her and pulled on one of Derek's shirts while Mark pulled on his boxers. Derek looked from Addison to Mark disgusted, then swung his fist into Mark's face.

"Derek!" Addison launched herself towards her husband who was shaking the pain out of his fist. Mark cradled his now bleeding cheek.

"You son of a bitch! You're meant to be my best friend."

"It's not like you're here anymore!" Derek went to attack him again but was stopped by Addison gripping the front of his shirt tightly. "Get out of my house! I want you out of my life! And I want you to stay away from my wife! Now get out!" Mark stood looking his former best friend then turned to look at Addison who had her back to him and was still clutching Derek's shirt tightly.

"Addi?" She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling.

"Get out! I want you far away from my wife! Get out of my house now!" Derek's voice came out as a low hiss. His eyes were narrowed and he clenched his fists. Mark took one last look at Addison before he gathered his clothes and left. Addison and Derek just stood there for a while before Derek pushed Addison off of him and began to pace the room. Addison kept her gaze on the floor as tears escaped her eyes. Her arms were crossed tightly in front of her and she looked so small and vulnerable. After a while Derek stopped his pacing and turned to look at Addison. "Why?" Slowly Addison lifted her head and looked at Derek with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Because he was here and you weren't. I'm lonely Derek, you're never here and I'm wondering what I've done to deserve this, I thought you loved me, but you're not here, you don't answer my calls and you avoid me at the hospital. I just needed to be loved. I'm really sorry."

"You could have talked to me about it!"

"How? You don't answer my calls, you're never home, you avoid me at work, how am I meant to tell you how I feel? Do you think I liked sleeping with Mark to get your attention? Do you think I enjoyed having Mark's hands all over me?" She stopped when she saw Derek cringed at the image of Mark with his hands all over his wife. "The whole time I thought about you. I closed my eyes and imagined it was you. I didn't enjoy it Derek, but it was the only way to get you to notice me, and do you know how much that hurts? Do you know how much it hurts to have to sleep with your husband's best friend to get him to notice you?" Tears had stained her cheeks and more were still flowing. "I need you Derek." Derek sighed and rubbed his face. He looked around the room before walking out and saying.

"I can't stand to be in this room, I can't stand to look at you in this room. I can't stand to look at you." Another sob escaped Addison's lips as she heard the front door click. She grabbed onto the door frame for support and slid down the wall. She had ruined her marriage.

Derek sat in his car listening to the rain pouring down. He felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes. How had they let their marriage get so bad? How had he let his wife slip away from him? How had he managed to push her into the arms of Mark? He had screwed his life up, he had screwed it up big time. Derek slammed his fist into the steering wheel and squeezed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and looked at the photo of him and Addison on their wedding day in there. They had been so happy at one point. What had gone wrong? Derek sighed as he looked around. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of his parking space at the docks.

Addison slowly walked down the stairs and into the dinning room, where two plates sat with cold food. She had spent hours preparing it all, with Derek promising to be home at seven. But he never turned up. She made her way over to the table and stood next to it. She lifted her hands, then pushed everything off the table. Plates smashed, food flew, wine stained. Then Addison caught sight of the photos of her and Derek on the shelf, happy. Tears flowed and she smashed all of them. When she had calmed down she looked around and found that she was surrounded by smashed china and glass. A sob escaped her mouth and she wrapped her arms around herself. This wasn't how her life was meant to be.

Addison flinched as she heard the front door open and then shut. Then she heard footsteps move towards the dinning room. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped whoever it was would just leave. She could sense the person was stood in the doorway watching her.

"Addison?" She spun around at the voice. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Derek stood there. She went to move towards him but he stopped her.

"No! Don't, you'll cut your feet." Addison looked around her and blushed, she had forgotten about the smashed plates and glass.

"Sorry."

"What happened?" Addison looked at him slightly embarrassed. "I don't think I want to know now." She gave a small smile.

"Erm could you get me a pair of shoes so I can clear this mess up." Derek looked around and took a proper look at the mess. Then his gaze moved to Addison, who was stood in the middle in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She was starting to slightly shake and her cheeks were tear stained. She looked so vulnerable and weak, it broke Derek's heart to see her like that. Slowly and with the glass crunching beneath his feet, Derek made his way over to Addison. In one smooth move he scooped her up into his arms. Addison gasped at the action but her arms slid around his neck anyway. "I am really sorry Derek, I really am, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you I swear. I love you Derek." He could see a fresh batch of tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know you are. I'm sorry that I pushed you to him. I'm sorry that you had to sleep with him to get me to notice you. I'm sorry that I pushed you to it. We'll get past this, we'll start afresh." A tear fell down Addison's face and she buried her head into Derek's shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and he carried her upstairs and into the guest room. He couldn't stand to go into their bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and lay next to her. Addison snuggled up close to him and listened to his heartbeat. He stroked her hair and held her close. Her breathing soon evened and he could tell that she was alsleep. Derek silently vowed that he would take more notice of Addison, he wouldn't push her back into Mark's arms. He vowed to change.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!!! Please leave me a little review


End file.
